


Sweet Angel

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Cannibalism, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Feeding, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Rimming, Slight Asphyxiation, slight bloodplay, the TUMMY, there are fluffy moments?, who really has the power here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wants to make Hannibal proud, and Hannibal wants to reward his darling boy for a job well done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally got the idea to do some real murder husbands daddy kink because of Korn's [Hey Daddy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ-Ubi2Ewyc).  
> You can [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGQLXRTl3Z0) to Bach's Cello Suit No. 1 in G (I suggest it, I absolutely love this).  
> Also, here's the [recipe](http://desigrub.com/2012/09/eating-lungs-the-right-way/) for what Hannibal cooks.

Will leaned his head back, exposing his throat and allowing Hannibal’s side-long glances to take in the way his throat worked with each swallow, an expanse of flesh that screamed to be held tightly against his palm. The feeling of those muscles working in his grasp, of Will’s pulse beating like a caged bird against his fingers, was one of the sweetest things this world had ever given Hannibal Lecter.

He licked his lips, tightening his hands around the steering wheel as he drove through the rain, outside the Baltimore city limits. The rain had brought an early darkness, ushered in night a good hour before it was anticipated. This was a blessing, and Hannibal had seized the moment, packed his sweet Will into his car and told him their games would begin a little early.

Will shifted, and when Hannibal glanced he had straightened up, was watching him. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, before Hannibal turned back to the road- however, he did remove one hand ftom the steering wheel, holding it out as an offering. Will took it, clasped it in his own and pulled it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles, his pink lips almost plush like. Hannibal allowed his eyelids to drop for only a moment.

“I’m excited,” Will whispered, turning Hannibal’s hand over as they turned onto a rural road, the only light coming from their headlights. He kissed Hannibal’s palm. “Thank you for taking me with you, daddy.”

Hannibal shivered, openly, felt Will smiling against his palm, the brush of his white teeth on the tender flesh. “Anything for my sweet boy,” he whispered, as Will’s kisses found his wrist. His lips sealed over it and he sucked, gently, and Hannibal let a whine escape his own lips, his other hand tightening on the steering wheel. “Will you be a good boy and listen to daddy?”

“Yes,” Will breathed, finally releasing Hannibal’s hand, settling back into his seat. He turned away, looking out the window, going quiet again, and Hannibal’s pulse pounded against his wrist, remembering the seal of Will’s lips.

*

A few more empty roads, and Hannibal killed the headlights, pulling up to the large, isolated house in the pitch black, trusting his eyes to guide him the final few yards so that he could park the car. When the engine was silent, he sat back, listening to the sound of the rain as it fell down on the car, echoing around them. Will had removed his seat belt, was pulling on the upper half of his plastic suit, which like Hannibal’s, had been pooled around his waist. The sound of the zipper sliding up sent a chill down Hannibal’s spine- a thrilling excitement over what was to come.

He pulled the upper portion of his own suit up, then went for his gloves, pulling them on. Once both men were suited up, they exited the car into the rain, Hannibal opening the trunk and grabbing the leather bag that held his tools for the evening. He dropped his keys into it and handed it to Will, kissing his temple, before they made their way to the large house.

Hannibal led Will around the back, to a door that they found locked- yet Hannibal, after only a few moments, produced a spare key from a gorgeous hanging plant. Will smiled, heart beating over how thoroughly he knew his daddy had planned this all out.

Choosing a patient had made the job so much easier.

Once inside, Hannibal closed the door, quietly, smiled over the sound of music drifting in from an inner room- the sweet sound of Bach’s Cello Suit number one in G, and advanced. Will followed, clutching the handle of the bag, his heart pounding up into hi throat, excited tension growing in his muscles. He had not yet gotten to work with his daddy- he had watched, once, but that had felt more like a teasing show than anything. Inside the bag, there was a scalpel for him, one that he would use to cut out his choices from their plaything, whatever he wanted, his daddy said he could have.

Hannibal stopped, peeking out into a dim, but warmly lit den- a fire going in the fireplace. Settled in a large chair, a glass of what Will presumed was scotch in hand, their toy was waiting. His eyes were down on the book in his lap, his legs crossed, one tapping gently in the air. Hannibal said the man had a pension for moving something at all times- didn’t like stillness. Will understood that.

The doctor moved first, Will following like a small puppy, quick to be right at Hannibal’s heels. He was almost within reach of the chair when the man finally looked up, the music ending and turning back on a loop, the Cello singing out through the house once more. He turned, stared with confused eyes at Hannibal, and asked rather calmly, “Dr. Lecter?”

He had set his glass down, and Hannibal waited, just a breath, then reached out, grabbed the man and tore him from his chair with his powerful arms. Will stared as the man thrashed, as Hannibal threw him down onto the polished hardwood floor. He groaned, arched upon impact at the pain, and Hannibal dropped down, pressing his hands to the man’s shoulders and holding his torso down.

“Will,” he said, looking straight at him with those eyes liked hot, dark wine, and the brunet dropped the bag, taking the few steps to the man and straddling him, dropping his weight to help pin him. “Just as I told you,” Hannibal whispered as Will wrapped his gloved hands around the man’s neck, felt him swallow before he gave a shout, cursing them in confused words and tones, all of it melting into the sweet sound of the rising Cello.

Will licked his lips, squeezed, and the shout turned to a choking breath. Will shifted his weight as the man thrashed up, and Hannibal leaned his weight onto his hands, continuing to pin his shoulders down.

“Tighter, baby boy,” Hannibal breathed, “like daddy told you.” Will glanced at him, caught his gaze and held it as his grip tightened, tightened, and the man attempted to thrash more, his body devoid of breath. Will grinned, feeling a rush of adrenaline bubbling up in his veins, a heat in his chest and belly and groin, static all along his spine. Tighter still he held, aware that Hannibal was purring his name to him as it all washed away in the sound of the Cello.

He looked up again, and this time Hannibal leaned closer, closed the gap and stole his lips for a kiss. The man was still trying to thrash beneath their hold, but Will forgot as Hannibal’s mouth sweetly coaxed his, his tongue tracing the seam of his mouth, begging entrance and then pressing along his, muscle on slick muscle that left Will feeling as breathless as the man beneath him. Hannibal dared to trace the points of his teeth, then pull his tongue back in favor or sucking on Will’s lower lip, pulling it between his teeth and then soothing the pain with his hot mouth.

When he pulled back, finally allowing Will to gasp for breath, the man beneath them had gone limp, no more now than a ragdoll. Will released his hold on his neck, leaning back, as Hannibal pulled off his shoulders. “Well done,” Hannibal whispered, and Will smiled, broad and bubbly.

“Anything for you, daddy.”

Hannibal smiled, reached out and ran a gloves hand along Will’s cheek, back up into his hair. Will pushed into the touch, craving it, whined when Hannibal pulled away to reach for his bag, opening it and shifting about its contents. He removed a scalpel and a small plastic container, setting the latter aside and holding the former out to Will. The brunet looked at it for a moment, the way the flames in the fire place cast crackling light over the metal, then accepted it, crawling off the body as Hannibal tore the man’s button down open, exposing his chest and belly.

“What does my baby boy want?” he asked, and Will thought on the question, tapped the flat of the scalpel on his palm.

“His kidneys,” he finally said, and then, “and his lungs.” The doctor gave a small nod, taking a hold of Will’s wrist and guiding his hand, settling it over the man’s chest.

“Cut him straight down,” he whispered, “like a book.” Will obeyed as Hannibal pulled his hand back, sinking the thin blade in and parting flesh all the way down, along the man’s belly, in a straight line. A streak of blood welled up, a brilliant red against his skin, and Will licked his lips. He reached for the flesh, pulling tissue apart and covering his gloved fingers in it, watching it dribble off along the man’s sides. “His kidneys are towards his back,” Hannibal whispered, “reach inside and find them for daddy.”

Will did as he was told, shivering as he delved into the slick heat, fingers slipping along organs until he felt the shape of one kidney. He worried his lower lip as he cut blindly with the scalpel, then pulled it free, his gloves and the plastic of his suit stained red.

“Such a good boy,” Hannibal breathed, offering the container for Will to place it in. The brunet pressed back into the body, pulling forth a few moments later his second prize- the other kidney- and when he placed it in the container Hannibal caught his mouth in a kiss, sucking on his already abused lower lip and pulling a whine from Will’s throat.

“Daddy,” he breathed, “am I doing a good job?”

“So good,” Hannibal breathed, licking at Will’s lips. “My darling boy, you’re making me so proud.” Will felt his chest swelling and he smiled, squaring his shoulders as he moved back to the body to go for the man’s lungs. Hannibal had closed the container with the kidneys, brought out a second one, as Will reached back into the body. He found them easily enough- that he knew wouldn’t be hard- but he was having trouble cutting in the confined space of the man’s chest, separating them from the body. Will groaned, suddenly feeling frustrated, knowing his daddy was watching, expecting him to bring out his prize.

Will growled, beginning to tense along his spine, until Hannibal placed a hand on his lower back, rubbing his thumb in small circles as he shifted up onto his knees.

“Allow me,” he whispered, guiding Will’s hands from the body and taking the blood scalpel. Will watched as Hannibal slipped up under the man’s ribs, moving blind and with a confidence that made Will ache between his legs, knowing tht confidence was well earned. It took a few precise cuts, and then there was the sucking sound of the lungs being pulled free, and Hannibal was pulling them out, settling them off into the container he had set on the floor. Will watched, awe struck, his breath coming in excited pants that were nearly lost in the still melodic sound of the Cello. Will thought it may have looped through the piece once again already.

“Thank you,” Will whispered, then, hanging his head, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do it myself.”

Hannibal set the scalpel down, reached his hand out and gripped Will’s face, gloves hand leaving smears of blood along his cheek and chin. “No apology is necessary, my sweet boy,” he whispered, “you did so well. You did just like I told you too, and you made daddy very proud.” He leaned closer, exhaled along Will’s lips, had the brunet shivering. “Do you like making your daddy proud, Will?”

“So much.” He leaned closer, tried to kiss Hannibal, but the man pulled back, his other bloodied hand pressing to Will’s stomach, gliding along the plastic of his suit and down between his legs. Will gasped as Hannibal palmed him, smirking wickedly because Will was beyond half hard and happily rocking his hips into that hand. “ _Daddy_ ,” he breathed, and Hannibal gripped him tighter, loving the sounds it dragged from Will’s throat.

“Tell daddy how this made you feel,” Hannibal whispered, glancing at the body, and Will swallowed.

“H-hot,” he whispered, barely able to think as the adrenaline from earlier turned to fire, his body screaming for Hannibal. “Like there was fire under my skin.”

“What caused that?” Hannibal released Will’s face, loved the way the blood on his face broke his smooth complexion.

“Feeling him die.” Will pushed himself up, fully onto his knees, giving Hannibal easier access to the now obvious shape of his erection in his pants, beneath the layer of plastic they both wore. “Feeling how hot he is inside. Knowing I did it just the way you wanted me to.” Will tipped his head back, exposed his throat, and Hannibal’s free hand went for it, wrapped around it and squeezed, enough to cause Will to whine as he rubbed the press of his erection. “Making you _proud_ , daddy.”

“Oh my sweet boy,” Hannibal whispered, leaning closer, “you made me so proud. Such a good boy, I think you deserve a treat.”

“D-daddy?” Will bucked his hips, swallowing against Hannibal’s palm.

“Do you think you could cum for daddy, if I touched you like this?” He continued to massage Will through the layers that separated their skin, and Will nodded, licking his lips then releasing a small squeak as Hannibal pulled him closer by his throat, taking his mouth almost violently. His tongue pressed past Will’s lips, owned his mouth in such a way that left him breathless- more so when Hannibal squeezed and stifled his air intake. Will pressed towards his hand, cock aching and screaming inside his pants, inside plastic, wanting Hannibal’s hand wrapped around it, stroking the pain away.

Will tried to fight back with his tongue, but Hannibal won each bit of resistance, until Will was tipping his head back and Hannibal was releasing his throat, pressing his mouth to the bloodied flesh instead and snaking his arm around Will’s waist. He lapped at his pulse as he palmed and rubbed, tasted the metallic flavor of blood over the salt of Will’s skin. He closed his mouth over his pulse and sucked, sucked until Will was whine and whimpering, the pain sending a hot pulse down through his cock as the base of his spine ached.

He would bruise. Everyone would see that his daddy loved him.

“Daddy,” Will gasped, “hhnnnn, d-daddy, I-I think I c-can-“ he cried out when Hannibal’s teeth bit into flesh, puncturing skin and adding to the iron taste in his mouth. Will pushed towards his hand, gasping for breath, swallowing each bit of air down desperately, his curls beginning to stick to his forehead.

“You were so good,” Hannibal whispered, lapping at the wound, “so good, my sweet William. You can cum, just for daddy.” Will gasped, heart racing- more from Hannibal’s approval than anything else, and began to tremble as he felt his stomach tightening.

“H-Hannibal,” he whimpered, “fuck daddy, I’m r-right there.” Hannibal gripped him as firmly as he could, tracing the shape of his cock and sucking on his throat again, feeling Will swallow against his lips and tongue- feeling the cry that was building in him, and when it was finally given freely to him, piercing the air and turning into a sweet harmony as Bach’s Cello Suite Number One came to a close once again.

Will went limp as the last shocks of his orgasm tore through him, slumping forward into Hannibal. His lover held him, cradled him, stroking along his spine soothingly and kissing his temple. “My good boy,” he whispered, as Will trembled slightly, finding Hannibal’s neck and kissing him in small bursts of affection. “My sweet, sweet boy.”

*

Will had been rather unable to help Hannibal as he worked through his post-orgasmic high, but that was fine with the doctor. He arranged the body back in its chair, used his scalpel to expertly remove the rest of his belly’s contents and leave them pooled in his lap, arranging his arms as if the man were holding them as a gift. Then, once he had packed everything back into his bag, he coaxed Will up, leading him out of the house- careful to make sure neither stepped in blood so as to keep from leaving even a partial footprint from their plastic covered shoes.

Outside, the rain had faded to a gentle misting. Hannibal pulled his soiled gloves off, handed the bag to Will after digging out his keys, and opened the trunk. Inside, he stored the gloves in a garbage bag, took his own bag from Will and settled it inside, and then pulled him pull the plastic from his hands. He lifted one, kissed each fingertip, and Will flushed, dropping his eyes, his lips swollen and deep pink, the perfect picture of a delirious angel.

Hannibal helped Will strip of his suit, the coverings over his shoes. Had the suit remained clean, he would have allowed him to wear it home- but he had no desire to deal with blood stains in his car. Will shifted as the plastic was stripped away, blushing at the obvious wet stain along his groin from Hannibal’s stimulation. The doctor only smiled.

Once both were stripped of their plastic suits, the trunk was closed and they began the trip home. Will curled up on himself in his seat, pressing his forehead to the window and fading into sleep very quickly. Hannibal kept the car quiet, enjoyed the sounds of Will’s gentle breathing and the soft fall of rain for the extent of the drive home.

Only once he had parked the car, gotten out, and opened Will’s door, did he wake the man. Will had shifted back into his seat, and Hannibal stroked a hand along his damp curls, tenderly, until those stormy eyes fluttered open. “We’re home baby boy,” he whispered, and Will pushed up into that touch, turning and catching Hannibal’s wrist in a kiss. Hannibal let his breath out as Will sucked on his wrist, nipping at it with his teeth and causing Hannibal’s knees to go weak.

The things he’d do to have his sweet boy touch him.

He managed to untangle from Will’s touch, guiding him out of the car. They carried in their two bags- Hannibal settling his leather one in the kitchen and then taking the garbage bag from Will, kissing his temple and telling him to go shower, as he made his way for the basement. Will obeyed, heading upstairs and peeling his clothing away in the bathroom, blushing over the way his underwear stuck to him, left pearly smears behind on his skin.

He was pushing the hot water back through his hair when Hannibal finally joined him, sliding in behind him and locking a protective arm around his waist, holding him back. His groin dug into Will’s ass, the shape of his cock making the brunet lose his breath, wanting to slide along Hannibal until he was hard and ready to push deep into his body. Instead, he settled for dropping his head back against his lover’s shoulder, allowing Hannibal to rock him gently under the spray of hot water, a hand splayed on his belly soothingly.

Hannibal washed Will’s hair, carded his fingers through the soapy curls under the water and loved the happy mewls Will gave him, loved the way he moved exactly as Hannibal’s hands silently instructed. He didn’t say a word the entire time, simply took quiet care of his boy, until Will was clean, liquid muscle trapped beneath flesh.

Hannibal guided him out of the bathroom, into the bedroom- sometimes in his mind he thought of it as _theirs_ and not _his_ , and toweled him off, starting with his curls. When he pressed the towel between Will’s legs he got a buck of his hips in response, a small sound, but then Will was worrying his lip, keeping quite as his daddy made sure he was dry. He knew better than to push for too much- especially not after Hannibal had rewarded him earlier.

He was a good boy.

Hannibal dressed him in a thin t-shirt and cotton pants- forewent underwear which left Will excited, and after dressing in his own pajamas, guided his lover downstairs and settled him on the couch, tucking him into it with a rich blanket.

“Daddy has to make dinner,” Hannibal whispered, kissing Will’s forehead. “You stay here and rest. You were so good tonight, I’m sure you’re tired.”

Will shook his head, even as he stifled a yawn. “I wanna be with you, daddy.” Hannibal chuckled, guiding him back.

“Soon. You rest, and I will get you once dinner is ready.” He straightened, made his way in bare feet quietly from the room, as Will drifted into a stubborn sleep.

*

Hannibal cleaned the organs they retrieved that night, storing the kidneys for a later meal and setting to working with the lungs. He had pushed the sleeves of his sweater up, his apron around his waist and covering his own cotton pants, as he worked in what felt almost too much like a domestic sort of bliss.

He cleaned them, then left them for a short time to put together the batter his recipe needed. After filling the lungs with them and tying them closed, he set them in a boiling pot of water to cook, and left them to get himself a glass of wine. Hannibal leaned against the counter, drinking in silence, as the minutes ticked by- enjoying the sound of the rain that had picked up again. The swell of pride in his chest hadn’t disappeared- Will had done so well, better than Hannibal had anticipated, and he couldn’t help the stirring in his blood over it.

He would take him out again. Find him a plaything that they could get dirty with. He knew Will yearned to shed the plastic suit Hannibal had made him wear, to sink bare hands into innards and feel the true heat of his prize. He would made it happen, for his darling boy. He might be spoiling Will, but he didn’t care.

His baby boy deserved everything.

Hannibal was pouring a second glass of wine when he heard Will stirring, the padding of his bare feet as he made his way into the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes with one hand, his glasses left behind, curls dry and tussled all around like a perfect frame.

Angelic and perfect, Hannibal felt his heart rate begin to pick up.

“You should be sleeping,” Hannibal said, trying to sound stern but unable to. Will managed to look so young, despite being barely shorter than Hannibal- despite knowing he had choked the life out of a man earlier.

“I missed you,” Will admitted, closing in until he was in Hannibal’s space, reaching for his wine glass and turning it, pressing his mouth over the spot Hannibal’s had been previous. When he drank, he liked to think Hannibal flavored the wine. Hannibal took the glass back when it was offered, as Will leaned in, nuzzled his neck. “It’s hard to sleep without you, daddy.”

“How do you do it when you are away? Does your pack take my place in your bed?” Hannibal chuckled over the thought of Will surrounded by his seven dogs, legs and tails twitching every which way.

“No,” Will whispered with a coy giggle, “No, I bury into my pillows and pretend they’re you. It’s not the same.” He kissed Hannibal’s throat, drew a breath out, then without warning dropped down to his knees, tugging on Hannibal’s apron until it fell down at his feet. He rocked forward, kissed at the curve of Hannibal’s belly, through his shirt, then lower- at the heat of his clothed cock. Hannibal gasped, leaning back against the counter, nearly slamming his wine glass now as Will’s fingers curled into his waistband, pulling both his cotton pants and his underwear down to expose his cock to the cool air.

“William,” Hannibal whispered, but there was no fight in his words.

“You were so good to me, daddy,” Will whispered, his words falling as breath along Hannibal’s cock, causing it to twitch. “You gave me so many presents tonight. You made me feel good. I want to make _you_ feel good, daddy.”

He kissed the head of his cock, one of his hands reaching for it then, stroking the flesh and feeling it harden against his palm. He smiled, watching, missing the way Hannibal’s lips parted, his eyes fluttered, flickered over Will’s curls. Under the man’s spell, a slave to his darling boy in that very moment-

Although if he was honest with himself, he would know he always was.

Will continued to stroke, pushing up Hannibal’s shirt and kissing at his tummy, nuzzling into the tender flesh and smiling sweetly to himself. He liked to fall asleep on Hannibal’s chest, his belly, the soft flesh that was just enough to give him comfort. Pressing his face to it now left him feeling like warm liquid, heated because of Hannibal’s now erect cock in his hand, but calm. At home, at peace.

“I love you, daddy,” he whispered, pressing one more kiss to Hannibal’s belly before he dipped his head down, sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, slowly taking inch by inch in as his hand stroked, until Hannibal was nearly pressing to his throat with each swallow. The Doctor was gripping the edge of the counter, his knuckles going white, heart racing and chest tight.

His Will wanted to give back, for all he had given him. He was, down to his bones, such a loving creature, and the fact that he too harbored such a sweet darkness in his chest, mirroring Hannibal’s- and that he fell so easily into thinking of Hannibal as his _daddy_ \- the one to protect and possess him, to keep him safe and guide him- it left him a treasure in Hannibal’s eyes. He dared to release the counter with one hand, reach down and stroke Will’s curls lovingly.

“You’re...doing so well,” he whispered, as Will’s other hand pushed up along his belly, thumb stroking in small circles. “You’re making daddy feel so good.”

Will hummed his happiness, the vibrations causing Hannibal to gasp, push more into his mouth. He had been hard touching Will, watching him take a life. He’d been hard until they had almost reached home- had ended up half hard after their shower together. Too many times he had been aroused and could have easily taken his pleasure, he couldn’t push Will away now.

He could only encourage him.

Hannibal loved the look of Will’s lips when he pulled back, stretched around Hannibal’s thick cock and so pink. Hannibal sucked on his lip- a habit he had acquired from Will in his most lost moments- felt his body aching for release.

“Do you want daddy to cum, Will?” he whispered, and Will made an excited noises, bobbing his head faster- and even had Hannibal not wanted to, there was no way to resist. He arched, slightly, tugging on Will’s hair and pushing into his mouth, emptying his seed over the brunet’s tongue and down his throat, felt Will swallowing it all and still sucking, begging for more.

Only when Hannibal fell back against the counter, panting, did Will pull off his cock. He licked his lips, staring straight up through his dark lashes, and Hannibal swore his heart stopped inside his ribs.

Then Will smiled, leaning forward to kiss Hannibal’s tummy again, to steal the warmth and comfort from his body- and all Hannibal could do was resume petting his curls, soothingly, gently loving his darling William in all his devilish yet angelic ways.

*

Hannibal finally managed to get Will out of the kitchen and to the dining room table, leaving him to pull the now boiled lungs from the pot, slice them and freeze what he did not want to cook that evening, then cut them into small chunks and set to cooking them in a pan. They did not take long, and he slid all the small, golden cuts onto a plate, refilling his single wine glass and walking into the dining room.

Will was seated in his usual seat, waiting patiently. He watched Hannibal with intrigued eyes, flicking them along the plate and wine glass Hannibal set close to him. Then, instead of taking his seat at the head, Hannibal pulled his chair close to Will, until he sat next to him, facing him. Will watched, but didn’t say anything.

“You did so well tonight, Will,” Hannibal whispered, “that I wanted to share something special with you. Tonight, we share one plate, one glass of wine. In celebration of your coming into your skin- _my skin_.” He lifted the wine glass, took a sip, then held it out. Will took it gently- spinning the glass- and took his own, watching with eyes that saw too much, took in the world and filtered it in a mind that Hannibal fond himself so taken with it could have left him sick.

“You’re too kind to me, daddy,” Will whispered, setting the glass down and watching as Hannibal picked up a small cut of meat, holding it in his fingers and offering it out to Will. The brunet hesitated, then opened his mouth, allowed Hannibal to settle it past his pink lips and on his tongue.

“This is how they cook lung in Nepal and Tibet,” Hannibal spoke softly, as Will’s mouth closed and he ate. “You’ll find it rather light, how to batter sinks into the lung and fuses as it cooks. It is called Swonphuka.”

Will swallowed, licked his lips. “It’s good,” he whispered, reaching for one and looking up at Hannibal. “Can I?”

“Of course, sweet boy.” Will leaned forward, pressing the small piece into Hannibal’s mouth, gasping when Hannibal’s lips closed around his fingers, a rush of silken flesh as they were pulled away. Hannibal smiled as Will trembled, slightly. Hannibal fed Will another piece, daring to trace his lower lip after, and his eyelids fluttered.

“Daddy,” he whispered, shifting, and Hannibal inclined his head, offering a _hmm?_ as he lifted another piece. Will was silenced as he was fed another piece, sucking on Hannibal’s fingers gently before they were pulled from his mouth. Only once he had swallowed did he continue. “I-It’s good, but...but it’s not what I want.”

“Oh?” Hannibal reached for his wine glass, taking a sip. “What do you want?”

“You.” Hannibal smirked around the glass, felt his stomach tighten and loved the brightness to Will’s eyes. He set the glass aside. “And how do you want me, dear Will?”

“Daddy, don’t make me say it-“

“You have had me William. Please, tell daddy what you want- you have to use your words.”

Will worried his lower lip, knotting his hands together in his lap. He cast his eyes down, then whispered, “I-I want you to...to eat me, daddy.” Hannibal worked to keep his calm facade as his heart beat wildly against his chest, desire sprouting light lightning. “I like when you...when you kiss me there.” Will sucked on his lips again, then offered, “I like when you eat my ass and then...then fuck me. Daddy, please, please take me to bed.”

Hannibal stood up then, abruptly, and reached for Will. He pulled him up, holding him firmly by the arm as the man gave a small cry, and led him in quick strides from the dinning room to the stairs. Once up and in the master bedroom, Hannibal spun Will to face the bed and nearly tossed him on it. The brunet stumbled, fell on it, clutched it in his hands and raised his ass as he pushed up onto his knees, Hannibal crawling onto the bed behind him.

Hannibal grabbed the waistband of his pants, pulled them down to mid thigh- so thankfully he had thought to not put his boy in underwear- and grabbed his ass, parting flesh and exhaling over his hole. Will whined, and Hannibal grinned.

“You asked like a good boy,” he whispered, “good boys are rewarded.” He pressed his mouth down, running the flat of his tongue along the ring of muscle, hearing Will gasp. He lapped at the muscle, sucked and kissed and traced with his tongue and pulled the sweetest sounds from Will, who squirmed and wiggled under his hold.

“D-addy,” he whined, spreading his thighs as best as he could. “D-daddy my _cock_.”

“Patience,” Hannibal breathed, “be patient baby boy, let daddy have his fill.” He licked again, hummed his approval. “You know I love this as much as you.”

“ _Oh daddy_ ,” Will gasped, as Hannibal pushed his tongue inside him. The corners of his eyes were wet and his cock was flush, hard, hanging between his thighs and craving attention. He would touch it himself, but he knew his daddy wouldn’t approve. He had to be good.

The air felt hot around them, the room filled the the wet sounds of Hannibal’s mouth, Will’s whines and moans, the gentle patter of the rain outside. Only when Hannibal was sure that Will was exceptionally sensitive and worked over did he finally pull away, reaching for his bedside table and pulling out his lube. He coated his fingers thoroughly, pushing one into Will’s hole and loving the groan that tore from his lips.

“Do you want daddy’s cock?” Hannibal asked, and Will was nodding, pushing himself back on the slick finger that worked in quick succession in and out of his body. When Hannibal added a second the stretch was far more pleasing, and Will tossed his head once, gasping for air as they curled, brushed his prostate for just a moment, then scissored and stretched his hole more. Will bit his lip, pushing back against them, crying out when a third was added and he was close to full-

So close, if only it was _Hannibal’s cock_ and not his fingers. Still, Will pushed back, accepting what his daddy gave him, not wanting to be _rude_.

“Does daddy feel good?” Will whined out his answer, and Hannibal smirked, his own cock hard again, throbbing in his pants. He curled his fingers, had Will nearly screaming, and then- “Tell me again baby boy, do you want daddy’s cock?”

“ _Yes_!”

“How do you want it? Tell me, sweet William. _Tell me_.” If Will hadn’t been nearly out of his mind and delirious with desire, he might have caught the desperation in Hannibal’s voice- just how _badly_ he wanted Will to tell him exactly what he wanted.

“I-inside me,” he gasped, “I want your cock inside me, daddy. W-want you to fuck my ass until I s-scream.”

Hannibal groaned, pulling his fingers out. He pulled his own cock free from his pants- didn’t bother to strip and didn’t bother to strip his darling boy- and stroked the lubricant over his own length, before he was pressing the head into Will’s ass and stopping his breath. Will pushed himself up as Hannibal pushed inch by inch inside, finding his body tight but slick, relaxed enough for there to be no pain.

“You’re so tight,” he breathed, bowing his head as he stilled his hips, enjoying the heat around his cock. “So perfect for daddy. Will you scream for me, Will?”

“Y-yes daddy,” Will breathed, then gave a sharp cry as Hannibal pulled back, pushed in with abandon. Will scrambled his hands along the mattress with each thrust, but lost his hold, fell down on his shoulders and screamed into the blankets as Hannibal struck his prostate, showing him no mercy.

Will loved it. He loved that, until now, Hannibal had been tender. He had worked him up to a point that Will would have let him do anything, and then he gave him this _gift_ , the sweet intrusion into his body where flesh-in-flesh joined them and he really was in Hannibal’s skin.

Will’s cock was aching between his legs still, but he didn’t touch it. He focused on the way his daddy’s fingers dug into his hips, sure to leave bruises- to match the bruise on his neck, the puncture wounds from those pearly cannibal-filed teeth. He loved those bruises, loved every mark his daddy gave him. When he was back in his classroom, when he was facing down Jack, they served as throbbing reminders that there was a place where the world couldn’t touch him.

“Da-addy,” Will cried, arching, pushing back against Hannibal’s cock, “D-addy, I wanna cum. Please. _Please_.”

Hannibal released his hold on Will’s hips with one hand, reaching around him and grasping his heavy cock, stroking him in quick succession. Will screamed, biting onto the blanket as his spine went to fire, his blood turning electric and shocking each and every nerve in his body. Hannibal himself had his head bowed, panting, his bangs free and falling nearly into his eyes.

“Cum for daddy,” he gasped, tightening his hold, and- being the good boy he was- Will screaming around the fabric clutched in his teeth and came, shooting his cum up along his belly and chest. Hannibal rod out Will’s orgasm, before finally giving into his own with a final deep thrust and a loud groan. Will felt the heat as it filled him, whimpered over it.

Hannibal stilled, stayed inside Will as he tried to regain his breath. He released his cock, settled a hand on his lower back and rubbed, soothingly, feeling Will’s muscles beginning to relax around him. Only once he was calm did Hannibal pull out- receiving a desperate whine from Will at the sudden emptiness he felt. Hannibal stood, stripping quickly and leaving his clothing on the floor- he could forgive himself the untidy moment later- before crawling into bed. He pulled Will to him, helped him squirm out of his pants, his shirt, and cradled him back against his naked flesh.

Will whimpered, felt a wetness on his thighs, leaking from his body, and groaned when Hannibal’s mouth found the back of his neck. “Thank you, my sweet boy,” he whispered, nosing at Will’s curls, who yawned, stretching out and entangling his legs with Hannibal’s. The fatigue he did not feel earlier when Hannibal tried to get him to sleep was coming back to him in violent waves, and his eyelids felt like iron and lead.

“For what?” he whispered, reaching down and placing his hand over Hannibal’s that was stroking along his belly.

“For being such a good boy,” he breathed, kissing his neck again. “For being daddy’s little darling.” Will squirmed, smiling with his pink, swollen lips, glossy eyes hidden by dark eyelashes and closed eyelids- having gone from delirious angel to truly fucked out and running on thin, raw wire- yet angelic, in his own way.

When Hannibal closed his eyes and imagined that, the next time he took his boy out, he would have blood on his bare eager hands, he was even more angelic.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come shout at me on [Tumblr](http://madnizilla.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
